


Hallowed Be Thy Name

by CityofJade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean finds out Sam is in the cage, Gen, Season 11, Spoilers, this episode is hurting my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofJade/pseuds/CityofJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't believe it. He just can't. It isn't possible, Sam is NOT back in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Be Thy Name

Dean’s heart has stopped, he’s sure of it. He’s stopped breathing, stopped thinking, stopped being. His lungs have deflated, his blood still in his veins. Frozen, stuck in this endless moment.

It’s chaos in his head. Torn between blind panic and mindless fear and horror and _regret_ and _denial_ , but, at the same time he just feels _numb_.

 _It can’t be possible_. He thinks. _Please, let this be a dream. Please let Sam be ok. Please._

Crowley is shouting at him, gesturing wildly. But Dean can’t tell if he’s angry or scared, he just sees Sam. Earnest and hopeful and so willing to believe.

Sam who is in the cage.

With Lucifer.

Dean unfreezes, his throat closing around a strangled noise that could have been his little brothers name. His heart resumes activity, beating fast and panicked. The sound thundering in his ears as tears threaten and he fights to re-inflate his lungs.

He closes his eyes. His lips move.

_Our father who art in Heaven_

_hallowed be thy name_

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be posted to my other account but I forgot the password so whoop de doo


End file.
